Bring On the Rain
by Chibi Crys
Summary: Amy Rose has turned into an Evil being called Black Rose. She searches for her other comrads; Nightmare Eclipse, Earth's Devil, and Fire Serpant. Can the gang stop them before they awaken the Apocolypse?
1. Welcome... Black Rose..

Note: Erm, the characters that are Listed belong to Sega and not to me. You all should know that! o.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Cast:  
  
Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles Tails Prower Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Julie-Su The Echidna, Tikal, Risky (Three tailed fox), And other people...o.o;;  
  
__________________________________________  
  
  
  
A pink hedgehogelette; also known as Amy Rose walked down the sidewalk carrying grocery bags. She's been thinking a lot lately of Sonic, also known as the blue Blur. Sonic; The love of her life. Sonic; The one who saved her numerous of times. Sonic; The one who ignored her. Sonic; ...Her hero.  
  
Amy walked to her apartment door, grabbed her keys and opened it. She set her grocery bags on top of the kitchen counter and plopped herself on the couch. She laid there, staring at the ceiling blankly. A small tear streaked down her soft face. "Sonic..." She whispered to herself. He was never going to love her the way she loved him. He always told her to "Leave me alone" or "get Lost" or "stop whining" and other things like that.  
  
She stood up and puts her groceries away, in deep thought. Not knowing this herself, a new a darkness was growing inside of her. Pain, sadness, anger were mixed with that darkness. She was just a mere nuisance to the Freedom Fighters. The damsel in distress. She was tired of all that. She was tired of being left out and taking crap. Sonic's crap. A smirk grew on her face, "I'll show them" she whispered, "And they'll be sorry."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
In the Mystic Ruins....  
  
Tails was repairing the Tornado 2 as Sonic was running around the area. The new member to the Freedom Fighters, Risky, was enjoying the shade under a tree drinking some orange juice.  
  
-------------Flash Back---------------  
  
A dark orange foxed with three tails battled one of Eggmans ooglay robots. They fought...and fought....and the fox was getting her ass kicked. Until Sonic T Hedgehog and Tails showed up, running and flying to the scene. (A/N: My fic sucks! XD) They basically kicked some mechanical ass and saved the poor fox.  
  
"It's rare to see a three-tailed fox," Tails said to Risky.  
  
"It's also rare to see a two-tailed fox," Risky replied.  
  
Tails looked at her from head to toes. She was covered in fluffy, dark orange fur, three tails partly dipped on white. Blood straight, red hair cascaded down her back. She wore a hat with over-grown bangs sticking out, falling above her eyes annoyingly. Jean over-rolls covered her body, under the over-rolls she wore a striped sleeveless shirt that showed her chest. (AN: Not the breasts you hentais!) A silver necklace adorned her neck with letters that spelled out 'Risika'.  
  
That was the first time she met Sonic or Tails.  
  
The first time she ever had any true friends.  
  
And her best friend came out to be Amy.  
  
_______________Reality____________________  
  
Knuckles the Echidna sat on the stairs on the floating island, also known as Angel Island. He watched blankly as the Chao were singing and dancing with Tikal, and Julie-Su trying to teach Chaos on how to play cards. Yep, life was good. Hopefully Eggman wouldn't come up with a new scheme on trying to take over the world.  
  
"No, Chaos. You ain't supposed to show me the cards." Julie-Su sighed. Damn, it was very difficult to teach a monster that destroyed the world a few years ago.  
  
Tikal giggled at Julie-Su's attempt. She actually found this quite amusing. She looked down as she felt a tug on her dress.  
  
"Chaoo...Hungry!"  
  
Tikal giggled again.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Shadow stood on top of a high building, staring off at the night sky. He watched the stars as they glared at him. The moon was out, shining fully. A dark figure appeared behind Shadow, just standing there, arms crossed.  
  
"I promised you, Maria. And I shall not break that promise." Shadow clutched a green chaos emerald tightly. A petite hand touched Shadow's shoulder gently.  
  
"I'll help you Shadow." Rouge smiled at him as he nodded.  
  
______________________________________  
  
A dark, slender feminine figure darted around the mystic Ruins, silver eyes, pupils being mere slits seemed to look around frantically. It jumped gracefully onto a tree branch, eyes turning into a glare as she spotted Tails' workshop. It smirked and spoke in a female voice, "It's time to get Nightmare Eclipse back." She leaped towards the workshop, landing in a opening with fences around it. The exact spot where Sonic fought the Egg Hornet. She walks lightly up the steps and towards the wooden door.  
  
She knocked on it quite hard and waited patiently until it opened. She saw Tails.  
  
"May I help you?" He said looking at her oddly.  
  
Now she was fully seen. "I am here for Nightmare Eclipse. Hand her over or I shall dispose of you!"  
  
Tails glared at her, getting into a stance. "Who do you think you are?!"  
  
She pushed Tails roughly onto the ground. "I am Black Rose." A glowing black rose symbol appeared on the females' forehead. That's when Tails noticed she was a hedgehog. Black, straight quills stopped a little above her waist. Vivid pools of silver oculars consumed a fierce, yet majestic glare. A red headband held bigger quills back while 4 small ones seemed to lay restlessly above her eyes.  
  
Tails stared, in shock and stuttered. "A-Amy...?!"  
  
Mwuhahahahaha! Dude that sucked..  
  
Later.  
  
-Riyu 


	2. Questions..

^____^ Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! Nooww... Sorry I took so long. z.z Farkin' comp had to be fix! Here goes the fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bring on the Rain...  
  
  
  
Black Rose cackled a bit, her cold eyes staring at Tails' pure baby blue ones. "Look who Just caught on!" She kicked him aside and glanced over at everything. "Now.." She muttered to herself. "Where is My dear comrad.."  
  
"Hey Tails! Is everything alright?" A dark orange three-tailed fox walked down the stairs, but she instantly froze when she saw Tails' on the ground, glaring at the black female hedgehog. Black Rose smirked, glancing over at Risky. "Well well well, if it isn't my dear friend Nightmare Eclipse..."  
  
Risky glared at Black Rose. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Black Rose darted over to Risky, slamming her arm into a certain part of the red fox's neck, Knocking her out cold.  
  
"RIS!!" Tails cried as he got up. The kitsune attempted to head butt Black Rose, but she held out her hand; a black ball of energy forming. She slammed it into Tails' stomach, causing him to fly against the wall.  
  
Black Rose smirked. "Fool..."  
  
She threw Risky over her shoulder easily, and ran out the door; disappearing in the shadows...  
  
Poor Tails was curled up on the floor, blood rushing out of his stomach. "Soonicc.." He choked out. "H-he has t-to stop h-her..." He went completely unconscious.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sonic the Hedgehog hopped on a train to The Mystic Ruins, going to visit his best bud and Lil' bro, Tails. Wait Until he finds out what happened last night...  
  
When Sonic hopped off the train, he noticed a crowd of researchers near Tails' work shop. "What the...." Sonic whispered to himself and dashed to Them.  
  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" One researcher said as some people were putting a certain kitsune on the stretcher.  
  
"I don't know... He lost a lot of blood.." Said that second.  
  
Sonic's eyes widened as he heard this and shoved some researchers out of the way. That's when he saw Tails...  
  
"TAILS!" He shouted. Tails slightly opened his eyes, looking over at Sonic. "Sonic..." He whispered and then he started to cough.  
  
Sonic kneeled beside him. "It's okay buddy... everything's ganna be alright... Please.. don't talk. Save your strength."  
  
"Sonic..." Tails started again. "You g-gatta help A-amy and Risky...."  
  
The blue hedgehog looked at Tails oddly. "What? What happened?! Are they alright?"  
  
"Amy.. She turned into s-s-s-ome evil... c-called Black Rose.." He managed to choke out. "S-she to-ok Risky..."  
  
Sonic's eyes widened. Amy? Turning into Evil?! Amy obviously had a pure heart! She barely never felt sad.  
  
"Y-you have to help t-them..." Tails passed out again. Sonic on the other hand, looked be wildered. He was obviously very furious at Amy. But he also knew it wasn't her fault.  
  
After they took Tails to the nearest hospital in Station Square, Sonic stood on top of a waterfall, looking blankly ahead of him.  
  
So many questions went through his head...  
  
~~~~^^^^^~~~~~~~~Sonic's POV~~~~~^^^^^~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't believe what Tails said to me...  
  
Amy? Amy Rose?! The annoying Pink hedgehog that always fallowed me around BEGGING me to marry her... turned... evil?  
  
This just doesn't make any sense...  
  
And what would she want with Risky??  
  
Well All I know is...  
  
We're all in great danger. Everyone one of us. But I just don't get... what made Amy turn over to the dark side? .. Could it be Eggman's doing?  
  
Naahh... Eggman probably didn't have the technology to make others turn to the evil side...  
  
Or does he?  
  
I'm so confused at the moment. What happens if it wasn't Eggman? ...  
  
Could it have been... me??  
  
Did the times I rejected her, ignored her, screamed at her, told her to go the hell away... Did it get to her? She loved me, or still does... she's been always loving me. And all I do is shut her down... Could all this be my fault? Did all the rejecting finally get to her? Shit... I can't believe it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Normal POV^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two feminine figures appeared on the tree tops, looking down at Sonic.  
  
One was Black Rose... and the other... Nightmare Eclipse; who was and maybe still IS Risky. Her looks did change. From dark orange fur, it was now black. All the white markings she had were blood red, as was her hair and emotion-less optics. A different symbol glowed dimly on her forehead.  
  
Sonic felt an uneasy feeling.. as if... someone was watching him. But then he heard a voice... a very familiar voice.  
  
"Well well well... If it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog?"  
  
Sonic rapidly twisted around, now face to face with Black Rose and Nightmare Eclipse, both girls had a smirk on their faces.  
  
"Amy! Risky!"  
  
_________________________  
  
Thhhaaatttt'ssss ittt! Wait for Chap 3! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! XD 


End file.
